1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric rotor including permanent magnets disposed between adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles, the permanent magnets reducing magnetic leakage flux between the adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in rotors in which a first pole core body and a second pole core body having a plurality of claw-shaped magnetic poles are intermeshed, configurations are known that improve dynamoelectric output by disposing permanent magnets between adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles to reduce magnetic leakage flux between the claw-shaped magnetic poles. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 10-248221 (Gazette)
In the above dynamoelectric rotor, in order to prevent the permanent magnets from dislodging from the claw-shaped magnetic poles due to centrifugal force, flange portions projecting in a circumferential direction are formed on side surfaces of the claw-shaped magnetic poles.
In such configurations, although tip portion regions of the claw-shaped magnetic poles are displaced in a radial direction due to the centrifugal force, because the first pole core body and the second pole core body have identical shapes and equal rigidity, the first pole core body and the second pole core body are displaced equally in magnitude, and although the permanent magnets can be supported at the root portions of the claw-shaped magnetic poles, which have a high strength, in other words, at two points positioned at diagonally opposite corners of the rectangular permanent magnets, a large bending moment arises in the permanent magnets, and one problem has been that there is a risk that the permanent magnets may be damaged by plastic deformation, or by fatigue failure, etc.